


Lest we forget

by Buddha_aka_me



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers is endgame, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddha_aka_me/pseuds/Buddha_aka_me
Summary: Alex was in a quandary.Supergirl was out of the DEO.The president was acting .... not presidentially in her mind.Lex Luthor was on the loose.Lena Luthor was hurt.Kara was being weird.Plus Alex and Maggie had split up.Over reasons Alex wasn’t entirely sure she agreed with on reflection.But it was too late. Maggie was god knows where.Until she wasn’t.“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing on my crime scene?”Looking up, Maggie scowled and mustering as much disdain as she could growled, “Hey Danvers. Fuck you.”How do two people reconcile their differences? Realise that they are drawn together, no matter how much they try to pull apart.How do two other people realise that friendship was only a precursor to much more.Some angst, but not much.  I could easily throw in more than I have, but somehow my mind wouldn’t let me go that far.





	1. Changes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve only really written for myself before. The few times I have put it out there was so long ago it’s been lost in the annals of time.  
> So, this is something I hope makes sense.  
> My primary focus is Sanvers, but I also am throwing in SuperCorp, as I’m a big fan of Lena Luthor. The way she and Kara react together is too good to ignore.  
> And while it won’t appear until much later on (I won’t give details because of spoilers) there is going to be some comic details pulled in for the purpose of this story.  
> The story is almost complete on my iPad; at about 6 or 7 chapters in length. Therefore it’s close enough to post.  
> There are some aspects of season 4 going in as well, but also my take on how it occurs, so not always canon.  
> There are some great Sanvers writers out there, so I do hope this doesn’t destroy all their good work.  
> Yeah. I’m nervous, I admit.  
> So .... deep breath. Here we go.

Disclaimer: Honestly apart from TheCW (& I guess CBS originally), perhaps some other bods I don’t know - I have no claim on any of this. I’m simply doing it for fun. So please don’t come looking to sue my rather poor ass. 

 

Some beta work, but ultimately any mistakes are mine. 

Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flaming isn’t.

Sanvers and SuperCorp are endgame. 

Sanvers though is my main focus. 

 

**Chapter one.**

Maggie looked around her, and wondered once again how her life had come to this point. She seemed to exist in alleyways, with dumpsters, vomit and the smell of stale liquids of various kinds (the types of which she really didn’t want to think too much about), as her main companions. She mentally shook herself as she stepped out from behind the rusty oil drum that someone was obviously using to have a fire in on a daily basis. Her bike helmet was in her one hand, gloves stuffed into the pockets of her black leather motorcycle jacket. 

She nodded at the person in front of her, before he indicated she should move into the bar across the road. 

Settling into the booth, beer in hand, Maggie looked at J’onn J’onzz.

“So, this isn’t at all awkward.”  

J’onn smirked before tipping his hat at her, “Not at all. How have you been Maggie? I admit I was surprised to hear you’re back in National City and that you contacted me.”    
Maggie took a deep breath, unsure how much she was willing to say, but knew she needed J’onn’s help.

“I’m … doing okay.” Maggie finally admitted.”I need some assistance though.” 

“You do know I’m not at the DEO now don’t you.”   
“Oh I know, and that’s precisely why I’m asking you for help. Listen, I’m not overly comfortable talking to you here. Can we take it to your place?” 

Without another word, J’onn stood up, as Maggie pulled her leather jacket back on, a grateful smile on her face.

Maggie whistled quietly as she took in the office space. Then looked at the hat still perched on J’onn’s head, “Film noir P.I. much?” she teased. 

J’onn laughed, “Yes actually. Some of my favourite films are from that era. I have fond memories of watching them when they were released.”

J’onn put a hand out indicating he would take her helmet and jacket. Shrugging the jacket off, Maggie handed them over, before stepping further into J’onn’s office. 

“So I’m guessing it’s safe to talk here?”

“As safe as anywhere. The sweeps I do are better than most, although with events with The Legion, that’s resulted in Winn not be on this earth anymore to h ….” 

Maggie put a hand up to interrupt him, “Wait,  _ what _ ? Winn’s not  _ here _ ! Why?” 

“Of course, you probably didn’t hear. He’s gone into the future after being asked to.”

Maggie blinked a couple of times as she rearranged her thoughts, putting them against events that she knew, “Mon-El right? I heard he’d come back from the future - God I still can’t believe a film title is a reality, or at least a variant of it.” Maggie paused briefly, “So Winn what? Went with them to help?”

“That’s right. We had an exchange of sorts, as a legion member couldn’t return with them and he was more than capable of taking on Winn’s role. But that’s not why you’re here.” 

Maggie sunk into the seat nearest to her, J’onn mirroring her action, “No. it isn’t.” 

* * *

“Hey, Lena, take it easy.” Alex looked concerned as Lena was still groggy but trying desperately to move off the bed she was now occupying in the DEO.

“But …” 

“No buts. You are still feeling the effects of what happened to you…do  _ not _ make me keep you locked down in here. You know as well as I do, there are potential side effects. We don’t know the exact dose that was used. So. Stay down!” 

Lena glared at Alex, before relenting and settling back into the mattress. 

Alex fiddled with a few buttons on the monitors, before making a notation on Lena’s electronic chart. She then sat down in the chair besides the bed, and gently took Lena’s nearest hand in her own. “Want to talk about it?” 

“Not really,” Lena admitted. 

“Kelly did her training as a psychologist … she might be worth talking to.” 

Lena’s left eyebrow twitched upwards into a perfect arch, “How about a hard no. Not to put too fine a point on it, siblings right now are a sore subject, plus we hardly started off on a good note. Finding out Lex orchestrated the shooting, let alone all the other elements involved - just no.”

Alex looked thoughtful, “Yeah, I hear you on that. The siblings thing.” Alex clarified quickly seeing Lena’s questioning look. 

“What do you mean? You are Kara are great together. Which is more than I can say about Lex.” 

“We’re…” Alex struggled with what she wanted to say, but closing her eyes quickly, she carried on, “We’re just …. not quite on a level I remember. It’s weird, but … I don’t know. I guess it’s just been strange lately. It kind of reminds me when Kara was first adopted, and suddenly it was all off balance. Like nothing fit anymore for me, for a while at least,” Alex shrugged, “Just - it’s weird.”

Lena just about managed to stop a snort escaping, muttering under her breath, “Weird siblings I can do.” She rallied before looking back at Alex, “Enough of that. When may I be released?” 

Alex took another look at the readouts, “If nothing pops up in the next couple of hours, then you can go. If though, and I’m serious about this Lena, you show any worrying symptoms, your ass is staying firmly on that bed.” 

Lena frowned as she looked down towards the mattress she was lying on, “I’d hardly call these beds. Narrow bunk is about as good a description as any.” 

“Be that as it may, I know that these aren’t the best places to be confined to, but it’s all we’ve got. So, you’re gonna have to work with me on this.” 

“Can you at least get me something different to wear, as long as it isn’t a hideous hospital style gown.” 

Alex took in Lena’s clothes. “Not feeling it huh?” 

“Not right now, no. I do know how to wear comfortable clothes Director.” 

Lena’s voice held a teasing tone, but Alex could see a deep seated hurt in her eyes,  as years of having to be a Luthor flitted through her mind. 

“I’m guessing we’re not much different in height. I’ve got some clean work out clothes in my locker, will those do? Shoes though are going to be more problematic. Clean socks are with my clothes.”

“The clothes would be fantastic, thank you. Shoes,” Lena frowned, “since I’m going to be stuck here, is there anyone you trust to grab some trainers from my apartment?”

“Me. I trust me.” 

“Can you find time to do that without raising suspicion or getting into trouble?” 

“Psst, please. Director. Remember.” 

Lena couldn’t help the grin, “Then I will give you the alarm codes. Don’t worry, I will be changing them the moment I’m able.” 

Alex grinned as she stood back up, “Be right back. Do not move.”

Lena threw out a salute as best she could, “Ma’am, yes Ma'am.” 

“Everyone thinks they’re a comedian,” Alex muttered as she strode out of the med bay.

* * *

 

J’onn sat back in his chair, surprise showing on his face.

“Listen I know this is a lot to take in, but I could really do with your help here.” Maggie said.

J’onn nodded, “Why me? Why not Alex? She’s still at the DEO. Is the director even. She’s far better placed to help.” 

“C’mon J’onn, I’ve told you why.” Maggie looked exasperated. 

J’onn leaned forward slightly, his forearms resting on his knees, “No. You’ve given a good reason yes; an excellent reason even, but that’s not all.” 

“Fine. I can’t be around her right now. Okay. Is that what you needed to hear. For a lot of personal reasons.” Maggie didn’t stop the frustration she felt from bleeding into her tone. 

“I wish you could. Be close to Alex again.” J’onn sighed as he stood up, reluctantly accepting Maggie’s position, “I’ve got all my files here from my time at the DEO. You’re in luck, because Kara had them out for a case not long ago. Because of that, I made sure they were filed in better order, allowing us to find things more easily in the future.”

Maggie stood up, surprise showing on her face as J’onn pulled box files out from under the large table, gesturing then for her to sit down in front of where he began pulling files out. “These are all I have on Cadmus. Of course, they’re now out of date, but not hideously so,” J’onn hesitated slightly, as he held onto a file, before handing it across, “Here’s the one we had on Lena.” 

Maggie took it, and opened it slowly, “You know, I hate having to look into Lena, because I really feel she’s good in all this but ….” 

“But you can’t risk discounting her.” J’onn finished her thoughts. 

“Yeah. God I hope she isn’t involved.” 

“Why? I mean you arrested her. I know she became closer to everyone because of Kara, but still, you were never that close were you?” 

Maggie skim read the first page, before looking back at J’onn. “You’re right, we weren’t that close. Honestly, it was easy for Kara to get close to her, even though it took a while for Lena and I to warm up to each other. She’s Alex’s little sister, and Lena is important to her. I did enjoy her company, but if it wasn’t for Kara we wouldn’t have hung out. Had I stayed, that might be far different. Y’know.” 

“Indeed I do.” 

Sensing the conversation was at an end, Maggie flipped through a file that indexed the main files. She stopped, and pulled a couple out from the boxfile on the table. Settling down, she began to read in earnest.

* * *

 

“So, wanna talk about it?” Alex asked as she shut the door to Lena’s apartment, having released her an hour earlier. After a quick debrief, Lena had insisted on going home. 

Lena looked at Alex, trying to decide if there was an ulterior motive for the question. Alex was able to make out the moment Lena decided there wasn’t.

“What? That my brother is trying to kill people again. Although not me this time, which makes a change. Hurt me, yes. Kill. Not so much.” 

“Yeah, you’ve at least not needed to worry about your family and their homicidal tendencies for a change.” 

“Hmm, let’s rejoice that there’s to be no sororicide for me, at least for now as that could easily change. You know, my mother …” Lena stopped talking, and Alex saw her turning something over in her mind.

“Your mother?” Alex prompted. 

“She said something in passing at one of my visits, just … do you have any idea how far Cadmus might’ve infiltrated into the Government? It was after all originally a Government initiative. General Lane was using it. I understand you nearly got caught up in their scheme.” 

“You think it’s behind everything going on with the president and …” 

“Anti-Alien sentiment. That might’ve gained traction due to a disgruntled person in Ben Lockwood, but Otis and Mercy Graves are connected and gave him a wider platform, and with Otis back …. I think it can’t be discounted.” 

Alex looked thoughtful, “Do … does Cadmus know the identity of Supergirl?” Alex hesitated fractionally, “Do you know her …” Alex’s voice tailed off.

“Her identity? No. No I don’t. Don’t you? You work with her.” Lena looked genuinely surprised to think Alex didn’t know her real identity. 

“Worked. I worked with her, and no, she never told me and I never asked. Just as well as they’re on a fishing expedition to get her everyday identity. We were even scanned using an Alien truth seeking creature on us. We couldn’t have hidden her identity, even if we’d wanted to.” 

“Unless …” Lena paused. “Hank Henshaw, your Hank Henshaw, J’onn,” Lena clarified, “I read he was a telepath in the files I did find when hunting out Cadmus, and the access mother gave me when she thought I was going to help her with the isotope for Medusa.” 

“Yes, so?” 

“I also read he could wipe minds.” 

“Lena…” Alex’s voice was low. Not quite warning, but showing she was uncomfortable divulging further information.

“Look, I get it. Your training means you’re not used to giving this information out. Least of all to a Luthor. But Alex, we both agree something more than just Lex is going on. That we can’t trust the Government!” 

“I know. I do. It’s just I can’t exactly ask him if he’s okay with me telling someone more about him. Ignoring the Luthor part of it, because you’ve proven you’re far more than the surname.” 

“Be your own hero.” Lena muttered, but loud enough for Alex to hear.

“One of Kara’s favourite expressions.” 

Lena nodded, before looking back at Alex, Supergirl’s words rattling in her head, “Yes.” Lena hummed thoughtfully.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Danvers. Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, any mistakes are mine. This wasn’t the easiest chapter for me to write, but I’ve been told it flows well. So fingers crossed it works for you.

A huge thank you to all those who’ve taken the time to read, leave kudos or comment. I don’t write other than to enjoy it, but knowing others might be gaining something from my rambling is nice to know.

I just hope it isn’t too awful.

* * *

 

**Chapter two**

Maggie took a deep breath as she walked into the old office building. While it wasn’t an abandoned warehouse - for a change - it was still an unpleasant location, with broken blinds on windows, hell it had broken windows all over the place, plus tatty office chairs and desks, graffiti scrawled across just about every available surface. The smell, while not quite on a par to the alleyway she’d been in the day before was still pungent and repulsive. Dust motes drifted lazily in the air around her, footsteps kicking up more with each stride. Looking about to ensure she was alone, Maggie grasped the handle, opening the door just enough to slip inside. 

“Where the fuck you been?” 

“Busy trying to tap into old contacts. Contacts that we could use, because we’ve got the DEO to worry about here.” Maggie said, looking back into the dark eyes of the person who’d spoken to her. “Asshole.” She added under her breath.  

“Whatever. We did okay in Metropolis without contacts.” He turned away from Maggie by sitting back in front of the computer monitors that seemed to cover every surface, “Got a hit on an Alien. You ready?” 

Maggie shifted her feet, hands checking the weapons she had on her that she had no plan on using unless it was to defend herself, before looking back at the man with barely concealed contempt, “I’m ready.” 

He stood up, a smile that was dark and foreboding crossing his features, “Then let’s go get those fuckers.” Not giving her chance to reply, he pulled the door open, gesturing to the four other men around them to follow him.

Once outside and on her motorcycle, Maggie slammed the helmet down on her head, and giving a thumbs up, roared off, keeping the van the five others had piled into in her sights. Her heart was thrumming against her chest, and she was hoping she could get out of this with minimal trouble. While she knew what she was taking on, it was complicated by it requiring her to move back into the shadows of National City. She could only hope this went off without alerting anyone else. 

* * *

Alex put the file she’d been reading down, grabbing the mug of coffee off her desk, taking a sip, grimacing when she realised it was cold. Not caring, as she wanted the caffeine hit, Alex drank the rest quickly, then looked back down at the file.

She couldn’t shake the feeling that yesterday, Lena had some thoughts on Cadmus that she wasn’t sharing with her. It was infuriating, because she and Lena had definitely developed a close friendship, but it was still at the delicate and early stage of getting to not just know, but fully trust each other. Sure, they’d developed a familiarity of sorts, but not on any really deep meaningful level; that was currently being built.

That gut feeling led to Alex pulling the files out that they had on Lillian Luthor, because Alex felt that if it was to do with Cadmus, Lillian was either involved still, although goodness knows how, or there was a clue in the information they held. 

Yet, despite reading it all carefully, nothing was standing out on the pages.

Alex  _ really _ needed to punch something.

Or someone.

She wasn’t picky.

“Director.” 

Alex looked up from her desk, and noted the serious expression on the agents face, so stood up. 

“What’s up?” Alex asked as she walked through to the command center, where Brainy was inputting some data on the screens.

“Alien attack. Or rather, an Alien being attacked, so it’s causing a lot of damage as it defends itself. It might even be going into attack mode in response. Early reports are still too scant on details to determine that, but it’s a possibility.” The agent handed over a tablet at Alex’s outstretched hand. 

“Casualties?” 

“None. So far, or minor if there are any.”

Brainy looked up, “However, the percentages will change from 48% likelihood at this moment of no major casualties occurring to 94% they will occur if we don’t,” Brainy paused quickly, “get a strike team in place in 8.4 minutes.” 

“Okay, let’s suit up people. Strike team One, you’re with me.” 

An almost feral grin lit up Alex’s face.

Suddenly her day was looking up.

She didn’t need Brainy to tell her the chance that she was going to get to punch something or someone had just exponentially increased.

* * *

Adjusting the guns on her thigh holsters, Alex was pleased that she was able to use weapons that could take down an Alien, kill if necessary. She understood J’onn’s need to try non-lethal means, but truthfully, using what was nothing more than a glorified taser never felt right for her. Sure, they had their place, but in a balanced arsenal. Heck, she even had a taser as part of her own weaponry.

It also meant she got her alien gun back in all its unmodified glory.

She did love that thing. 

Pulling herself away from the memories, she glanced around the cramped space in the back of the van that was transporting them to the disturbance. Alex would’ve normally travelled in the accompanying SUV’s, but she wanted to brief the main team in person before they got to the location. 

Her nerves and excitement were vying for control, both out in force, although to look at her you’d never realise it.

Alex felt the vehicle slow, and not giving it chance to fully stop she’d flung the doors open, and they were piling out, taking in the immediate scene.

Chaos was probably too generous a description. Add in mayhem, and it was closer to what they’d dived into. 

Actually, it was now a good old free-for-all. 

She glanced up, before tapping into the communication set up to the DEO, “Agent Dox are you getting this?” 

“Yes. It would appear you are facing a Vornian.” 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” 

“I do not kid …” 

Brainy didn’t get any further, as Alex signalled where she wanted her agents, “Yes, I know that Agent Dox. Now I’m guessing the idiots wearing balaclavas, and is that …” Alex broke off her monologue, as she watched someone who was undoubtedly a woman, wearing a motorcycle helmet, throw a punch and take down an on-scene NCPD police officer with apparent ease, noting she was obviously trained, while the others were more sloppy in their technique, “Yep, five hostile males, one hostile female, and one really pissed off Vornian. Alright team, let’s take these clowns down!” 

Alex marched into the fray, her gun set at a level that would stun humans, but barely touch the Vornian, who was now rounding on anyone close by. 

An Alien in defence only mode was certainly no longer happening. 

* * *

Instead of looking at who had pushed her, Maggie was more concerned at the small crater that had opened up by her feet, as the Vornian slammed a fist down just missing her head. The jagged edges were too much, and catching her foot on the raised edge of concrete, Maggie went down on her knees. Hard.

Instinct had her rolling as much as the broken pavement under her allowed, her leather jacket getting torn apart in numerous places.

She heard a roar, and glancing up, was watching the fist descend waiting for the contact, wondering if the helmet would help lessen the blow, before a blue pulse shot from somewhere.

The Vornian roared again, only this time it’s attention was over Maggie’s shoulder, undoubtedly aimed at whoever fired the weapon.

Before she could process that the person firing a weapon like that was probably Alex, Maggie was pulled up by her collar of her flannel shirt, the slight tearing of the fabric and seams giving way strangely loud, even with the helmet muffling a lot of external noise. 

_ Damn. That was her favourite flannel! _

Maggie threw an elbow back, and the grip on her loosened enough for her to twist away.

A punch to her kidneys though took her back on her knees, blood freely flowing from the various cuts that adorned them, her jeans shredded in multiple places. 

A foot shot out, kicking her in the face. While she was grateful the helmet took the blow, her head still snapped back with force. 

Whiplash was going to be a bitch.

Then suddenly she felt multiple people join in, and her hands were dragged behind her back and in zip tie cuffs before she had chance to retaliate. 

_ Well, this is a shit storm to end all shit storms  _ Maggie thought, as a hand grasped the clasp of the helmet strap, ready to pull it off her head.

* * *

Alex waded into the fight, pulling civilians free, passing them off to NCPD personnel, as she approached the first of the balaclava clad assailants.

She quickly blocked a fist, aware that a gun was being pulled from a shoulder holster from the man in front of her. 

Not hesitating, Alex grabbed a wrist, and using her momentum, flung him against the wall that she felt pressed behind her. 

He stumbled, and before he could recover, Alex jabbed him with her taser, barely waiting for the backup agent, who she knew would haul him into custody. 

Glancing around taking in a quick update, Alex was pleased to see three other men were in custody. That left one man, and the woman who was now in some sort of face off with the Vornian. 

Alex wasn’t sure if the woman was brave or mad. 

She went with mad, as she flung herself headlong at the remaining man, who hadn’t seen her approach from behind. 

Before he’d had time to react, Alex had him in a headlock, and quickly was joined by one of her agents, who had him rapidly in cuffs.

Straightening back up, Alex realised the woman was still battling the Vornian, who had punched a pretty decent hole in the pavement. The woman went down, and Alex found herself sprinting and vaulting across the piles of rubble, bringing her gun up to fire. 

Just as the Vornian pulled his fist back, and it began its trajectory down, Alex hit the trigger, watching with satisfaction as the blue light pulsed out and hit the target.

It wasn’t enough to be nothing more than an irritant to the Vornian, but it had done what Alex had intended and that was to divert the attention onto her.

She barely saw the woman being taken down by DEO agents, as suddenly Alex was pushed aside as Supergirl flew in, eyes blasting and fists flying.  

Within minutes, the Vornian was on the floor, and Alex was organising the cuffs for it. 

Supergirl stood back, hands on hips, before Alex heard what was obviously a surprised gasp from the superhero.

Wondering what prompted that reaction, Alex looked up. What she saw had her floundering. 

_ How does Supergirl know her well enough for that sort of reaction?  _ Was Alex’s next thought.

* * *

“Stay down!” The command was yelled at Maggie as a fist connected with her mouth, splitting her bottom lip wide open.

“Fuckers.” Maggie screamed back, as another fist connected on her already battered torso. 

Feeling the blood running down her chin, Maggie finally decided that she wasn’t getting out of this, and relaxed, hoping the agents recognised her capitulation, and didn’t decide on a little justice of their own, in retaliation for her taking out the NCPD officer earlier. 

As the adrenaline began to wear off, Maggie became more aware of the injuries she’d sustained. While none felt particularly bad in their own right, there were enough for her to really feel them.

She was grateful that nobody from NCPD was a face she recognised. While she knew that luck wasn’t going to hold out with the DEO, whether Alex was on scene or back at base, at least it allowed her to continue mouthing back at the officers milling around her, tasked with watching her as the DEO agents went off to tackle other things. 

Maggie then watched as a blur of blue and red joined the fray. 

Her head dropped down, hair that had come loose from the ponytail she’d been sporting covering her face.

_ The shit storm had well and truly arrived.  _

“That’s …” Alex could barely speak, as she looked back at Supergirl, who had a stunned expression on her face, and since Maggie was too far away to yell at, Supergirl was faced with an angry Director. 

“What the fuck gave you the right to interfere with this crime scene!” Alex wasn’t yelling, but her voice was raised, and Supergirl took a small step back, hands suddenly out trying to placate the irate woman in black.

“It’s a Vornian Director Danvers. Enhanced strength. Superhuman durability. Superhuman stamina. Kind of something you’d not want to face without a bit of help?” 

“We had it under control.” Alex growled in reply, before looking away. “Just … get off my crime scene before I have you arrested.” 

Alex didn’t look, but felt the change in air pressure as Supergirl took off. 

Striding up to the still shackled prisoner, Alex made sure her boots were visible.

“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing on my crime scene?” 

Looking up, Maggie scowled and mustering as much disdain as she could growled, “Hey Danvers. Fuck you.” 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be your own hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. A few things have gone on since I began this, but I do intend to finish it. Unfortunately it means posting will be rather more sporadic than I’d hoped. I hope people can still enjoy it. Thank you to those who have stuck with it.

 

Chapter three

 

_ Be your own hero _ .

Lena stretched out in her home office chair, mulling over the words that triggered her current search into Cadmus. 

Lena was a scientist, and despite requiring proof of things, she was also pragmatic enough to recognise sometimes coincidences did occur. 

It’s the purpose, Lena reasoned, that base controls and placebos were used in scientific tests. 

Plus, if it was a favourite expression of Kara’s, it could be that it was something Supergirl had picked up, depending on how much time they spent together. 

Kara and Supergirl were friends after all.

But the thought nagged at her, and she was now questioning a whole slew of coincidences between Kara and Supergirl. 

Too many coincidences, that since she was giving them serious thought, seemed far more probable, much less accidental. 

_ Flew here on a bus? _

_ At the gala, but always just missing Supergirl’s presence.  _

_ Actually that was true in a lot of cases. _

_ When the building was being attacked and Kara and Eve were with her, and the way Kara kept trying to break them apart, yet Supergirl turns up the moment Kara had left as she fought Mercy Graves.  _

_ Or how Kara was shot at, yet nothing supposedly hit her, but looking back, there was no way something wasn’t on target.  _

_ How, when really studying Kara, Lena is starting to realise it’s as if something in her brain is being tricked. Kara seems almost fuzzy around the edges. A tiny distortion field perhaps? _

Thinking more about it, Lena was convinced that something, perhaps the glasses, was stopping her from seeing identical features. But there was no denying how similar both women were to each other. 

Lena stretched out a little more, before getting up and pouring herself a glass of red wine. 

She began contemplating about where she might find the information needed, and a smile slowly formed as she then took a sip of the deep red liquid, savouring the flavour. 

She sat back down, and began typing away on her computer, purpose in her actions.

Time to end this whole sorry mess once and for all.

Despite it being under layers of protection, after the epiphany she’d just had on what to look for, and where it was most likely hidden, she found what she was after quickly. 

The encryption might be good.

But she  _ was _ better.

_ Be your own hero. _

* * *

 

“You …” Alex tried not to look shocked, but the sheer venom that Maggie was sending her way, hell the fact Maggie was there at all, was sending her off kilter. Alex nodded at the police officer to pull Maggie to her feet, which he did none too gently. Sending him a glare, Alex looked back at Maggie, “I’ll ask again, want to tell me why you’re at my crime scene?”

“Is this going to be, I’ve shown you mine, now you show me yours like last time?” Maggie replied, eyes narrowing, “because, you know I’m fucking sick of that shit.” 

Alex grabbed Maggies arm, and began pulling her towards a DEO SUV, waving the police off with her free hand.

“Seriously, what in the everloving fuck is going on here Maggie?” Alex kept her voice low, not wanting anyone to overhear her, as well as try to diffuse the posturing from Maggie, that showed no sign of abating.

“Nothing that concerns you. Director.” Maggie tried to hold her expression of contempt, worried her mask would slip. 

Alex shook her head as she opened the passenger door, “Get in. Sit down. Try not to bleed everywhere.” 

Anger was evident in Alex’s tone, and it quelled Maggie’s desire to return it, before she steeled herself a second time, “Why the hell should I?” Maggie stood her ground, and barely held back a squeak of surprise as Alex bodily lifted her up into the seat, then ran a chain from a handle above the door, obviously in place for that purpose, to Maggie’s cuffs so she couldn’t escape. 

“I don’t know what is going on with you, but you are coming in with me.”

Not giving Maggie a chance to respond, Alex slammed the door shut. She then tapped into her communication to Brainy.

“Director, what may I do for you?” 

“I’m bringing in one of the attackers. Former NCPD Detective Maggie Sawyer. I want every possible drug or way to mind control someone that we have on record waiting for me when we arrive. Is that clear? In fact I want everything about her since she left National City. I thought she might be undercover, but she didn’t need to continue with it after I walked her away, but she’s acting … strangely. If she’s under, she’s rogue or it’s deeper than a regular Detective would be involved in. The only other option is she’s not in her right mind, or she’s under duress of some sort. Do whatever it takes to get that info. If she shit in the woods somewhere, I want the GPS coordinates of the exact location where that steaming pile of crap landed.”

“Maggie Sawyer? As in …..” Brainy for once seemed to realise he was heading into dangerous territory, “Yes Director. Any frame of reference you might have?”

“Cadmus.” Was all Alex ground out before cutting the connection. “Fucking Cadmus.” Alex then said out loud to herself. 

Alex took a breath, before she walked round the vehicle, and hopped up into the driving seat. She went to start the SUV, but stopped, looking across at Maggie, who was sitting rigidly in her seat, anger clear in her bearing.

“Want to tell me about it?” Alex softened her tone, watching as Maggie’s jaw clenched, but she remained silent, “I’m worried.”

Maggie just turned her top lip up and snarled. Then winced as it tugged on her swollen, cut lower lip.

Alex kept her voice as even as possible, wondering just what she’d stepped into, “I’m having them look into anything that might be controlling your actions Maggie. Because if there isn’t anything, I can’t protect you.” 

Maggie did then react, glaring at Alex, “Who the fuck asked you to protect me? I sure as hell didn’t. Just … just forget it.” 

Maggie turned her head to look out of the side window. Realising she wasn’t going to get any further, at least for now, Alex put the vehicle in gear and headed back to the DEO, trying to get her thoughts over what was happening into some kind of order.

The urge to punch something was back with a vengeance.

_ Fuck _ .

* * *

 

Lena watched as Kara walked into her apartment, this time with far more interest than she’d ever held before, although she made sure it wasn’t obvious.

“Kara, it’s good to see you.” Lena said, closing the door and accepting the hug Kara initiated.

“I heard what happened. I wanted to make sure you’re ….” Kara faltered, evidently fighting back tears, which bolstered Lena, who tightened her hold fractionally, before pulling back and leading Kara to the sofa.

“I’m okay. Shaken, upset, but no lasting damage. Your sister took great care of me.” 

“She did?” Kara looked surprised, but then schooled her expression, “I’m happy she did. She is pretty great at looking after me. Protecting the people she cares about.” 

“She certainly is. Having her around was a big help. It must be nice to have such a strong sibling bond.” 

“Hah. We didn’t always. You know I was adopted,” Kara watched Lena nod, “Goodness it was awful to begin with. Two teenagers thrown together, expecting to get on. We might as well have been from different planets. It took a while, but we got there.” Kara managed to smile.

“It really is the opposite for me. When I first arrived, I was far younger than you were of course, but my biggest memory of that time is how Lex welcomed me. The family might have been dysfunctional, but up until the events with Superman, he never showed that side of him to me. Eventually, it began to bleed through, even though he was trying to put up the same facade. Sadly by the time the whole facade broke, it was too late for me to put a stop to his schemes.”

“Well, sometimes we all have to put up a facade, even with those we love.” Kara stopped talking, suddenly looking worried, “not that … oh gosh,” Kara looked at her phone, “I’m sorry, I know I’ve only just arrived, but …” 

“Kara, it’s okay. You don’t have to leave. Do you? In fact, Alex said things had been a bit weird with you both. I’m guessing you said that because of something going on with you two. You don’t have to explain yourself unless you want to. Either way, I’m just pleased you’re here.” Lena tried not to show her hurt at Kara’s words, knowing what she now did. How much was because of Lex versus Superman? Would having the Luthor name drive a wedge between her and the one person she had come to care about more than Lena thought possible. 

Kara seemed to deflate, “No, I don’t need or want to leave, not yet. I just came to offer my support after everything that’s happened, and I feel as if I’m offloading on you instead. Not the best friend material. You must think I’m awful.” 

“Oh Kara.” Lena pulled her closer, and allowed Kara’s head to rest on her shoulder, “It would seem as if we’re all struggling a bit at the moment, and that’s okay.” 

_ Could they really be more than a Luthor and a Super?  _

_ Would confronting Kara destroy it all, or would it strengthen them? _

Lena wasn’t cut from the same cloth as Lex, Lillian or Lionel.

She was in her own way also a girl of steel. Steel she hardened as a mask, as she circled those who revered or loathed the Luthor’s in equal measure. 

Steel that Kara had melted without laser vision.

Time to just be Lena.

_ Be your own hero. _

* * *

 

Alex watched the impassive look that had settled on Maggie’s face in the interrogation room she’d been put in. As much as Alex’s instinct was to just let Maggie out of the cuffs and pull her into her own office, Maggie’s continued belligerent behaviour was startling at best, deeply troubling at worst. It meant after Maggie had received some basic medical care, that Alex was forced to take this step, and she hated that she had to. 

So far Brainy had no real answers as to what might be going on, so Alex was hoping by talking to Maggie she might get some answers. Even if those answers weren’t what she wanted to hear. Steadying herself, Alex pushed the door open, and sat down across the table that Maggie was shackled to.

Rattling her wrists, Maggie scowled at Alex, “So along with the soft butch look haircut you’ve got going on - really hot by the way - you’re into bondage too. I knew you were a top, but ….. wow baby gay Danvers really grew up didn’t they.” 

“Is that a question or an opinion?” Alex asked, trying not to let the shock at the viciousness from Maggie show on her face. 

“Whatever you want it to be Red.” 

“Red. Hmm, that’s a new one, at least from you. Okay, how about you tell me why you were downtown assaulting an alien? One that despite their reputation, has not had a black mark against them in the whole time they’ve been here. That CCTV footage shows an unprovoked attack.”

“Felt like it.” Maggie shrugged, “Aliens need putting in their place.” 

“Now I know this isn’t right. What is going on with you Sawyer?” 

Maggie just shrugged again, then looked over Alex’s shoulder at the two way glass window, “Kara in there?” Maggie waggled her fingers of one hand as a way to try and wave at the window.

Alex looked behind her and frowned, “What? Why would Kara be there? There is no reason for her to be at the DEO.” 

For the first time, Alex watched Maggie falter, which she quickly hid, “No reason. Just being a reporter and all that. Bet she’d love nothing more than her sisters ex hauled in here. After all, she wasn’t my biggest fan to start with.” 

Inwardly Maggie was watching Alex intently, and could see that asking about Kara had thrown her for a loop, and Alex definitely wasn’t expecting Kara to be in her workplace. Under any circumstances.

None of it made sense. Maggie knew from her own contacts that Supergirl was no longer officially part of the DEO, but having seen her on scene earlier, she couldn’t believe she still wouldn’t turn up because she’d surely known this was where Alex would bring her.

If Kara wouldn’t come for Maggie, she’d want to support Alex. 

It was as though Alex had no recognition of Kara being Supergirl. Or at least Kara and the DEO access she had enjoyed.

That cold knot in Maggie’s stomach suddenly grew. 

Just  _ what _ had changed within the DEO? 

No Supergirl.

No Kara.

No Winn. Albeit his choice.

No J’onn. Also albeit his choice. 

Or was it their choice? 

It looked as if Maggie was going to have to spill some truths just get out of the DEO. She hated that she was about to do something she vowed not to, and that was pull Alex into the storm of her life as it was right now, but she felt she had no other option.

The knot tightened.

  
  



End file.
